


Ducks Quack, Knights Fight

by Qem



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all fall into our roles.</p><p>Post series, written in response to "a few sentences on your favourite characters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ducks Quack, Knights Fight

Ducks quack, knights fight. That’s the reality of how the world goes around.

"Ahiru! Dinner! Come and get it!"

But sometimes a duck can dance, gracefully and beautifully, inspiring those around into joining in the joy of life; and a knight can write - a twisting spiralling story in which things are not quite what they seem or are exactly as they were put down.

"Good girl, now let’s go back inside, where it is warm."

And sometimes a story is just that, a story. There is only the mundane reality of every day to live with.


End file.
